END
by kina arisugawa
Summary: Let's goodbye kiss someday in a cool way.


_She realize the bitter truth._

 _She should've known better than to untrust you._

 _That the two were irrevocably in love with each other._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **END © Kina**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious. All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

.

 _Dedicated for my sweethome (T.R.A.S.H),_

 _Gii,_

 _Lovely Niichan_

 _And_

 _You._

* * *

She's not blind.

She has seen him stealing glance at the young man from Seirin. Whose hair shone softly like the gorgeous sky blues in summer that compared to his pale locks. His eyes a deep blue. She believes that this is her first time seeing eyes color like that, so mesmerized.

A part of her can see why her dear husband would be captivated by this young man. He is a cute and beautiful man. Perhaps even more beautiful than herself.

She honestly has to admit in the (almost) two years they have been married, she knows quite well that her husband; Akashi Seijūrō doesn't love her.

Not like she necessary expects him too. After all their marriage had been arranged. She knows quite well that most couples in arrange marriage usually end up unhappy.

She honestly couldn't help but to sigh as she notice her husbands eyes glancing at the baby blues. Cheating eyes.

She believes that he is the only child of Kuroko's family; regardless of the fact that he has a stepbrother; Mayuzumi Chihiro.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

And,

Akashi Seijūrō.

Somehow fitting considering both of them name was implies of the colors.

A part of her wonders if he plans to divorce her.

Maybe that is what she fear the most. In the past two years they have been married. She believes that she has fallen for her husband.

He's not cruel man nor bad.

She has seen many females and males of the court look at her husband with slight envy and lounging in their eyes. She has to admit Akashi Seijūrō is a handsome man.

With elegant gesture, scarlet locks, and ruby eyes.

She knows that Kuroko will only be with him if he is single and not married to her. She knows that she didn't want to be his mistress or his whore for that matter.

She has to admit she does respect that in her. She silently supposes that she is like every other human in this world. Hoping to find love, family, and not be treated like some whore.

She knows that her dear husband will try to court him despite the fact that he is already married to her.

It was a couple weeks later when she saw her husband almost forcefully press his lips against his in a darken hallway. Barely lit by one of the candle lamps in the hallway.

Clothed bodies pressed against each other.

She can see the slight protest in Kuroko. No doubt caught by surprise her husband's dear lips.

A part of wonder if she should hate the boy with locks that shone softly like innocent's baby blue and curelean orbs like the sea on a stormy day.

Or maybe her dear husband would have found love, lust in another individual. Even if Kuroko Tetsuya never came her and won her husband heart.

She honestly has to admit in the few times that she has actually talk to the young cutes boy. She can see clearly why her husband might love him.

He was a kindhearted individual. His eyes has been shown that he has a soft spot for everybody. Even knows a little bit about basketball; which same as Akashi. Totally innocent person. Although she will admit that he has a lousy poker face.

She can see the guilt in his cerulean eyes whenever they talk to each other. She knows it has more to do with Seijūrō newly founded affections for him than her committing an adultery behind her back. In fact she believes this is the first time that they have ever done anything so romantic, especially considering Kuroko's reactions to the kiss.

She has a feeling that baby blues from Seirin has feelings for her husband. Genuine.

.

She doesn't feel anything.

No sadness, no anger or happiness.

Just a certain sense of numbness.

Her lips curl into a soft bittersweet smile before moving to the archbishops office to file a divorce. She didn't want to be married to an unfaithful husband, as his eye wonders to other person and steals kisses from their lips. The bitter part of her wonders if his wondering eye will wonder.

.

 _If he marries Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Not like it was any of her business._

 _Soon she will be free of her husband._

 _And her story could be …_

.

.

.

– **END–**

* * *

 **MAY, 22** **nd** **2017**

 **a/n :** I felt like there needed to be a quite moment with Seijūrō. A moment where he got a chance to say things that he couldn't have said to OC (his wife) before (yknow, I realize that he doesn't say anything afterall), but I think OC's observations of him tell you a lil bit about what he's been through and all the things that he's try to hide.

Sorry it's plotless, and thanks for reading.


End file.
